


My Shadow

by Zip_Fische



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip_Fische/pseuds/Zip_Fische
Summary: He had ran away from everyone; his family, friends, his... more than friends.But he knew that he would never be able to keep them safe.Because it followed him everywhere he went.





	My Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic Room by Au/Ra
> 
> Welcome to the panic room  
> Where all your darkest fears are gonna  
> Come for you, come for you  
> Welcome to the panic room  
> You'll know I wasn't joking  
> When you see them too, see them too

~ July 25th, 2014, 1:18 A.M ~

I woke up to the sound of rain.

It wasn't the gentle, soothing type of rain that made you homesick, but rather a ferocious, snarling downpour that stubbornly tapped on the window, as if threatening to break it.

Just now realizing that someone would have to end this seemingly never-ending ear torture, I laid there for a moment, praying that by some miracle the consistent drumming of raindrops would stop.

_No miracle._

_Fuck._

Tentatively opening my eyes, I glanced over to the window overviewing the street. Staying in Los Angeles for a week-long getaway was all Kristen's idea. Being more sensible in what was realistically possible for people like us, I had been opposed to the trip at first. But, very rarely (if ever) giving up in pursuit of what she wanted, she had managed to pull away with the victory and, much to my surprise, I had thoroughly enjoyed our stay here. Our ride down Rodeo Drive, seeing the famous Hollywood sign; it almost made me forget what regular life felt like. Almost.

Putting my thoughts aside, I looked back at the window, slightly ajar. Kristen sometimes liked to open it in the mornings. She claimed it brought a "ray of sunshine" into our lives.

Wait.

The window didn't appear as though someone had forgotten to close it. It looked as though someone tried to break _in_ , and hadn't wanted to make noise.

And the last time that I had checked, windows don't magically open by themselves.

Immediately on high-alert, I slowly rolled over to face Kristen.

_No Kristen._

_Double Fuck._

Then I started to feel it.

The churning feeling in my stomach, the pounding, agonizing pain in my head. The slight twitches in my hands.

 _I do NOT have fucking time for this right now._

Taking in a deep breath, I clenched my hands into fists and glanced over at the digital clock placed on my side of the bed.

What I felt in the following moments I couldn't even begin to explain.

In the reflection of the clock, there was someone, no, _something_ in the shadows. Recognizing its unwanted attention, it slipped deeper into the darkness. I shut my eyes closed.

After a moment of silence, it moved. It crawled slowly across the floor, scraping itself against the hardwood floor. The noise that it made was horrific, a gurgling noise that sounded like someone trying to speak underwater. Then, another noise; a slithery sound filled with joy and cruelty. It was _laughing_.

It was toying with me. It enjoyed this. The thought alone made my skin boil and my hands ball up. Spinning around, I forced my eyes open to face the creature.

Darkness.

Then a sound. A drop just louder than all of those outside. Then louder. Louder.

PLOP.

Moving at what might have been the slowest I had ever moved, I silently reached down under the bed, grasping at the six-shooter that Kristen had insisted on keeping there. I took a moment just to stare at it. I had swore that he'd never shoot a firearm again, not after-

BOOM.

PLOP.

The room was instantly flooded with blinding light. My head felt like it was being drilled into. Blinking my eyes to keep myself from passing out, I stumbled out of bed and hit the bookshelf off to the right wall head-first.

CRASH.

Rushing to gain cover, I pulled myself over to the corner of the side of the bookcase. 

PLOP.

Craning my neck to the creature, I felt something trickle down in between my eyes. Wiping my face with my right hand and clutching the gun for dear life with my left, I examine the substance on my palm.

Red.

 _Triple Fuck_.

My back jerked involuntarily as I tried to reposition myself against the wall. Feeling my eyes starting to glaze over, I fell back down. My knees felt weak. I couldn't see straight with my head swimming.

PLOP.

_Is this how I die?_

PLOP.

Despite only being able to see everything red and blurry, I faced it. If I was going down, I wasn't going down without a fight. Looking at what I could see, I immediately regretted it.

It was hideous. It was horrific. It was something...

 _sinister_.

It was _smiling_.

It was a bone-chilling, full-teeth type of smile that made your skin crawl and your body tremble. It's dark, misshapen, oily skin rippled as it snuck towards me. It's cold, dead eyes stared straight into my soul. Everything about it reeked death.

Then it screamed.

An ear-piercing, blood-curling scream from hell that could have summoned the dead. Then I realized that it's mouth hadn't moved. 

It had screamed in my head. My eyes rolled back.

 _NONONONONONONONO_.

Gasping for air, I started to fade in and out of reality; I saw a face.

 _Kristen_.

This was not them. This was much, much worse.

BOOM.

As another flash lit up the bedroom, the light reflected off of the creatures teeth. I heard it shriek as it slipped into the night. Then I realized why.

The room was on fire.


End file.
